Angel Salvation
by Marie Sienna Elvin
Summary: This is kind of an epilogue for a story I've been working on, but then decided I didn't like it. Upon reading the end, I decided hat could be salvaged and made into a oneshot. Enjoy!


_**Angel Salvation**_

A/N: Okay, first slash attempt. Be nice, people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Insert witty comment here. I also don't own the first part of the Ruis (in the book it was not called the Ruis), or the marriage speech- those belong to William Nicholson. The words were beautiful, and they made me cry. I had to put them in here! Okay, read on.

* * *

_Dong… _The last note pealed from the little church, and everyone in the churchyard bowed their heads in respect. Tears pricked at his eyelids, but he blinked them away furiously and would not let them fall.

"We who are left behind watch you on your way." Dumbledore spoke the opening of the Ruis, and the others joined in.

"The long prison of the years unlocks its iron doors. Go free now, into the beautiful land."

He sunk to his knees in front of the grave, going over all the times he and his love had shared. Good, bad, all were locked away and at this memorial, they were finally resurfacing.

"Forgive us who suffer still in this clouded world." The whole group standing around the solitary grave chanted.

"We will meet again. We will meet again." He half-whispered, completing the first part of the Ruis. A single tear ran down his cheek, and he rose to stand with the others. Dumbledore smiled sadly down at him, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, speaking the final words.

"Now matter how far away you may seem, you will always be remembered as long as you are still loved by we who still live, love and cry. You will watch over us, finally at peace, and will guide and protect us until we meet again." Dumbledore put a hand under his chin, and brought it up so that he could see the kind blue eyes. "Dry your tears and go free now. Shed the burden you've been carrying all your life, and travel into your new one with a joyful heart, knowing you have never truly left us. We who love you and hold you close shall not cry for you, but for the people you have died for. Your name will live forever. As a hero, a miracle and a lover. We will meet again. We will meet again."

Everyone bowed their heads, and music sounded from inside the church. It was his favourite song, his love's favourite song- Gloria. He remembered they'd got married to that song…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_They stood together in front of Dumbledore, smiling and holding hands. Mrs Weasley wiped her tears, sniffing happily and even Mr Weasley's eyes were wet. 'Gloria' was being sung in the background, and his love whispered to him, "Isn't this perfect, Dragon? Don't you want this to last forever?_" _Laughing, I agreed with him, and then Dumbledore spoke._

"_You may now speak the vows."_

_His love gazed into his eyes, and he gazed right back as he began to speak. "Today begins my walk with you."_

"_Where you go, I go."_

"_Where you stay, I stay."_

"_Where you sleep, I sleep."_

"_This I vow." This last line spoken by them both._

_Then his love began to speak._

"_When you smile, I smile."_

"_When you cry, I cry."_

"_When you need comfort, I comfort you."_

"_This I vow." Spoken by them both._

"_In laughter-"_

"_In trust-"_

"_In sadness-" _

"_In joy-"_

"_In hope for the future-"_

"_This I vow." They said with each other and for each other._

"_Do you, Draconis Ralpheas Malfoy, take Harold James Potter to be your lawfully wedded, magically bound partner?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Harold James Potter, take Draconis Ralpheas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded, magically bound partner?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then you are now magically bound. The rings?"_

_Ron came up the aisle, smiling at his fiancée, Hermione, and handed the rings to Draco. He gave his ring to Harry, and kept Harry's own ring. Then they slipped the ring onto each other's fingers, smiling and gazing into each other's eyes all the while, never breaking contact._

"_You may now kiss and seal the bond."_

_Then they kissed, and Draco was in total, utter bliss. The bond was completed, his heart was completed. His wings burst out of his back, beautiful emerald-green wings, and his mercury eyes shone bright silver. Harry's own blinding green eyes shone brighter than ever as they kissed, and his own wine-red wings pushed their way out. Luckily, Mrs Weasley had expected this and had made the appropriate holes in the bonding robes, red and green respectively. _

_Finally breaking the kiss, but not their gaze, he breathed, "I love you, Leo."_

"_I love you, Dragon." Came the unhesitating reply. _

_As the crowd clapped, laughed, cried and smiled, Draco and Harry found paradise in each other's arms._

_**END FLASHBACK **_

Whilst Draco was lost in his memories, the crowd dispersed, and when he finally came back from his daze, he was alone in the churchyard. He blinked, and then knelt by his love's newly covered grave.

He ran his fingers over the inscription. It said:

'_Here lies the body of Harold James Potter-Malfoy_

_Died on 31st July_

_Aged 21 years old _

_He died to save the world._

"_Dry your tears and go free now._

_Shed the burden you've been carrying all your life,_

_and travel into your new one with a joyful heart,_

_knowing you have never truly left us._

_We who love you and hold you close shall not cry for you,_

_but for the people you have died for. _

_Your name will live forever. As a hero, a miracle and a lover._

_We will meet again. We will meet again."'_

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket, the necklace he'd meant to give Harry for his 21st Birthday. The war had started before he had chance. He put it over the gravestone, a polished ruby lion entwined with an emerald dragon set in gold.

"Love you Leo."

A voice echoed in his head, seeming to come from the grave. _Love you, Dragon._

He remembered with a jolt what Dumbledore had said before the bonding ceremony. "Powerful love does not die with the body, but lives on through the other. So you will be together, even in death."

And Draco smiled for the first time since his love had died.

The world was right again.

He was right again.

* * *

_So even though you're not here now_

_And you won't be here again_

_I carve our names into the wall_

_And forget about the pain._

_Remembering those long lost days_

_Of carefree happiness_

_Of summer smiles down by the pool_

_And trying to impress._

_Of laughing, of love,_

_Of sadness or fear_

_I hope that you can see me now_

_As I shed one last tear._

_Remembering those happy days_

_That now seem far away.__  
But smiling now and knowing_

_I'll be there with you some day._

_-Remembrance_

_By Marie Sienna Elvin_

* * *

A/N I know it's very short, and seems incomplete. But if you like it, I'll put the story behind it up. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, do you like my poem? I do!

Love you all,

Marie xxx


End file.
